1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Among fixing apparatuses each provided in an image forming apparatus such as a printer and a copier, there is one by an electromagnetic induction heat-generating method using, as heat sources, a coil that generates a magnetic field by energization and a heat generating body that generates heat by generating eddy current by electromagnetic induction of the magnetic field.